What wasn't written in time
by DawnDion
Summary: This is a time travel fic. I don't know how to explain just that it's a story about one of the great noble clans being FAKE! Yea have fun with that. No parings as of this moment. Rating may change. Canon diverge after fake Kakura fight.
1. Prologue- the horror

**Hiya. Hope this is as good if not better than expected.**

 **Disclaimer: well yup I own nothing of this except what isn't in canon.**

* * *

Prologue

I could hear it the sound of fighting outside. If only I could believe it, for this has been a constant day dream of mine. I have lost all sense of time in this white room. Oh, how I hate the color white and yet I miss it dearly. I miss my bleach white other third. I miss both Zangetsu, and Masa, sweet kind Masa. Aizen took them the moment he had me in his hold. 'BOOM' the room shook, rocks falling. That was definitely not my imagination for the stability of everything was off, including my restraints. I can get out! Get out and help whoever came here.

I ran down white hall after white hall trying to get closer to the sound of fighting. I'm so close I could almost feel the bursting reiatsu of the new and grotesque arrancar, no grotesque things for they are no where near human or even hollows with how they act and look. They are there, right on the otherside of the door along with the sounds of metal against metal. I feel the mutant creatures' reiatsu flaring in battle along with Aizen's calm and collected reiatsu. All of this behind a giant white door. Always white and yet I can't feel the rest of the resistents' reiatsu.

I can't take it no more so I push the giant doors open with some effort because, though I was able to shake off some of my restraints I still have half of my reiatsu suppressors on. When I finally enter the room goes silent. On all sides I see those things lined upon the walls leading up to a sickly green curtain with Aizen in his weird butterfly form holding onto a royal red rope with a tassel at the end. No, not red. The rope showed specks of gold were blood hadn't reached it around the top.

"Look at who's finally joining the party. Oh what a surprise. Especially with all I had to do to get you moving again. Staging a battle that will never happen." Aizen face of course was blank and covered in **WHITE**. Though his voice said it all. His voice dripped with fake sympathy not even bothering to hide smug tone behind it, smug as if he had won. And I didn't know how true that statement was till Aizen let go of the rope causing the curtain to fall.

Behind the curtain was the twelve heads of the taicho of the Gotei 13. All impaled by a stick, The Soutaicho, Soi Fon, Rose, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kensei, Toshiro, Kenny, Kuro-fucking-tsuchi, and Ukitake. In front of each of their captains was their fukutaicho except the fifth division had a gap behind Hinamori. The heads of Sasakibe, Omaeda, Izuru, Isane, poor Hina, Renji, Iba, Lisa and Ise one stacked on the other, Mashiro and Shuhei just like lisa and Ise, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Nemu, and Rukia. The next row has all the rest of vizard squished between the heads of Yoruichi and Kisuke and Tessai in the very middle. Even with all of this I didn't think it could get any worse and yet when Aizen stepped aside I saw the heads of Orihime, Ishida, Chad, my father, Yuzu, and Karin with an empty stick between both of my little sisters. I screamed.

No. No. "NO!" I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I had to get out I had to get to soul society, this can't be real. Yet it couldn't be an illusion for Aizen killed, no destroyed his zanpakuto. No more illusions yet Aizen truly didn't need it to win he was the new Reio. The new soul king. I had to get back. Back to before. Before Aizen became the Reio, before they all died, before Aizen had the power to win. I ripped a garganta open with all the power I could muster and I fell, fell through into not darkness but a light the tint of orange.

 **So that's the beginning. Please tell me what you think. I have no clue on how well this is written and if not then please enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 1- where am I?

**Heres chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer:yup still not owning any of it...**

* * *

Chapter 1- Where am I?

Black, that is all I see. Sweet darkness not that blinding white that Aizen seems to adore. Oh how I loath the color white. **'Oh how that stings Aibou'** Shiro? Was that Shiro. No impossible Zangetsu and Masa was stolen from me when I fell. 'So you won't believe your own soul? You can't even feel that your soul is whole again.'

'Does that mean Ossan and Masa are there too? Ossan! Masa!'

 _'We are here Ichigo. We are here for you just as we have always been'_

'Yup even me Ichi. All of us Shi-kun, Ossan, and I are here for you.'

'Oh thank Kami-sama. I'm so glad to hear your voice.' As I opened my eyes I could see my inner world. So different from what it began with at the start of the war. Instead of just metal and glass the towers are now made of black stained white silk in place of the metal and concrete, and water in place of glass. In the water are Fish colored black and gray. Most color is gone from my world only the blood red sky with a pale purple moon.

As I look down at the reflective ground I see my three spirits walk towards me, all having changed just like my world. Ossan now wore a white coat with blue trimming with a giant Quincy star upon his back. Around his neck is a baby blue chocker and the eye of the Reio placed front and center. Lastly, he had a gold gantlet on his left hand. Shiro was still a bleached out version of me, waist length hair and all yet he no longer wore the white shihakusho but a white kimono as if to hide his true instincts of a dragon. On his back is just that a simmering silver and red dragon lying in wait. Around his neck is a white chocker with a dark red Quincy star placed slightly skewed. Lastly was my sweet Masa or Muramasa and no longer did he hold the 18th century look but he wore a black tight pants of an assassin and a billowing long sleeve dress shirt colored light purple. Around his neck was a dark purple chocker with the crescent moon surrounding the pale yellow sun.

 **'Welcome back Aibou. Masa-chan and Ossan missed ya.'**

'DON'T CALL ME CHAN YOU PALE ASSED HUMAN WANNABE BASTARD! I AT LEAST USE KUN!' Muramasa scowled as he started to chase Shiro through the billowing streets with all the lights and benches and such made of ice. We no longer stood atop the giant building for fear of the fragile buildings collapsing and my memories, my sanity to disappear, to degrade farther than they already are.

 _'Ichigo, you should worry more about yourself instead of us for your situation is quiet strange.'_

"What do you mean Ossan?"

 _'Only time can tell what has truly happened. You have to look to the past to solve the present problems to make a better future for yourself and your loved ones.'_

"But, Ossan you should know what has happened! I have no one but you three left! And even then you are a piece of my soul. Outside of here is not a life worth living but a living hell."

 _'Maybe you should see for yourself that not all is lost. We will see you again soon Ichigo.'_

At some point Shiro and Masa had come back. **'Bye, Aibou. Don't let us down'**

'Good-bye Ichi. Hope you have fun!' All there words did was confuse me further. Well I guess I just got to trust them. They are after all the only ones I could trust.

As I open my eyes I see wood. I look around and see I see an old fashion room. There was one tatami mat that I was lying on, a short two drawer stand with a reiatsu powered light on top. In front of me was a bare wall, on my left was a sliding door, Behind me a smaller set of sliding doors, and to the right of the room was a door mirroring the door on the left wall. Okaaaay. I thought all houses were destroyed in Aizen's third attack that was to destroy the south and west Rukongai. The second for the east and north Rukongai. The first to destroy Kakara town. So that left the question of where am I. Though I gotta be thankful that Zangetsu and Muramasa's sealed form was on the right side of the bed that I was on.

'CRASH'

* * *

*outside the room, POV unknown*

'What to do, what to do. Imoto is going to kill me for bringing a stranger home. No don't think like that. You are the head of the Shiba clan Imoto can't go against my decision. I chose to keep my orange haired bloody twin in the guest room. Imoto can't- oh who am I kidding Imoto is gonna kill me and say something about him being a spy for the other noble clans or even-Kami help me-a spy for the elders. Because we all know the elders want nothing more than to catch us doing something so they can put a proper puppet in my place. Oh Imoto please oh please don't kill-'

"Nii-sama! Ganju and I-the Great Kukaku are home and with presents from the store for you!"

'Oh crap. I'm dead.'

"Nii-sama? Where are you?" Kukaku came around the corner to see her precious Nii-sama have an expression of a deer caught in the headlights. "What did you do?" Kukaku growled as she dropped her bags and stomped up to him well getting ready to throttle the living day lights out of him.

"Ummm well you see Imoto-chan I sorta kinda found a guy bleeding out on the way home that looks to be my twin soooo-"I got out

"SO YOU BROUGHT HIM HOME!" Kukaku screamed. "WHERE IS HE YOU BLOCK-HEADED NEANDERTHAL! HE COULD VERY WELL BE A SPY FOR THE OTHER NOBLE CLANS OR KAMI SO HELP ME A SPY FOR THE ELDERS!"

Well she had to breathe at some point so I jumped in saying "It's impossible for him to be a spy Imoto."

"How?" Short and concise with a little bit a intimidation. Yup that's my Imoto.

"Because I had to get Unohana-taicho out here and that barely saved he life. Plus she said there where signs that most of the damage was done by torture. Not to mention that we had to break five reiatsu restraint off him and that would close to kill any taicho so it's a miracle he was alive when I found him. So, no noble clan or elder in there right mind would do such a thing. Plus the Gotei is planning on running an investigation on what happened. So I offered to house him till he is well enough to answer questions about what happened to him." Kukaku certainly looked more subdued as she grabbed ahold of a potted plant. "Oh yea. Before I forget, Unohana-taicho said there's a big chance of memory loss."

'CRASH'

* * *

*Back with Ichigo*

'What was that?' As I got up to investigate that sound I felt a twinge along my stomach and throat. So I'm not completely healed then. I grabbed both of my zanpakuto and placed Zangetsu along my back with Masa hidden on the back of my waist, then I sneaked towards the sound so as not to alert who ever had made the sound.

When I opened the door I saw a hallway each side looking as if they went on forever. Okay, now what? 'SLAM' the sound came from my right. Guess that means I go right, though maybe I should go left to get away. Nah. I stuck to the shadows as I used a silent shunpo. As I got to the end I could hear the sounds more clearly. It was as if a battle was going on in the lit up room just not with swords. Why? When I peek around the corner I see a basic sitting room exempt for the fact that all the furniture was destroyed. Surprisingly all plant life was safe, well except for one plant on the floor.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2-new family

**Hi I'm back and with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own That's why I write here.**

 **'Bold'=Shiro talking**

 _'Italics'=Ossan talking_

'Underlined'=Muramasa talking

(Authors notes)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

When I opened the door I saw a hallway each side looking as if they went on forever. Okay, now what? 'SLAM' the sound came from my right. Guess that means I go right. I stuck to the shadows as I used a silent shunpo. As I got to the end I could hear the sounds more clearly. It was as if a battle was going on in the lit up room just not with swords. Why? When I peek around the corner I see a basic sitting room exempt for the fact that all the furniture and was destroyed. Surprisingly all plant life was safe well except for one plant on the floor.

NOW

There lying in a jumble of limbles and fists was a Kukaku with both arms and a man who I knew to be dead. A man I knew as my cousin Shiba Kaien. A better future for me and my loved ones huh Ossan? Very funny so what the hell is going on.

 **'Isn't it obvious Aibou? We went back just like you wanted to go back. Back to before Aizen had the power to destroy our world. Our life and everything you care for.'**

'That's impossible Aho! Time travel would mess up the time line!'

 **'Exactly Ichi. We came back to change things'**

'And my existence won't be jeopardized?'

 _'No Ichigo. It won't because, you know belong here.'_

 **'Exactly, that's why we time traveled!'**

'How?'

 ** _'...'_** Silence, silence from all three of my zanpakuto.

"He's awake! Look Kukaku! He's awake so you can stop strangling me. I'm sure the guys fine so go question him!" The yelling broke me out of my head and I realized that I had stepped into the middle of the doorway.

"Fine!" A younger version of Kukaku straitened herself well brushing off very real dust from her clothes. "Hey you what's your name and what happened to you." Well I say amnesia is my best bet. I feel the the equivalent of a nod from each of my zanpakuto. Yet when I open my mouth no sound leaves. As I close my mouth I put my hand to my throat. "Well that's just great. He can't speak! Now what Nii-sama?" I look over to Kaien. He puts on that annoying thinking face that my dad has where he scrunched his mouth up to the side with his hand in the L shape under his chin. Then well making no noise he points his finger up well having a huge grin on his face before he runs out.

"Ooookay. Well boy my name is Kukaku. The man that just ran that way is my older brother Kaien and the small boy hiding behind the door frame is my ototo Ganju." When she points to a door across the room I notice that indeed there is a little boy looking about 10 behind the door frame with a little resemblance to the load mouth man I knew. " Now let me explain a couple of things. This is the Shiba's main house hold. My Nii-sama is the head of the clan. We have been ordered by Unohana-taicho to watch you till your well again. Don't make a mess." I scowled at the last part. I'm not a dog.

Before Kukaku could say anything else Kaien came back with a note pad and pencil. "So, who are you and what do you remember? Oh and were you born here in soul society?" I looked down at the paper taking it from his hand. On the paper I wrote Ichigo and one other word word, Ichigo and showed it to them. "What the hell do you mean by that?! You-you can't have amnesia!"

Kaien interrupted Kukaku before she could move any closer to my face. "Now now Imoto he can't decide wether or not he has amnesia (Can to.) so don't be yelling at Ichi-kun." I scowled at his nickname for me. Rukia did say he had no love for formalities but come on he just met me and knew nothing of me. "Since that's the case, you have no where to go, so I as head of the Shiba clan" Kaien winked at me as he said this. "I now pronounce you as my little brother Shiba Ichigo and my heir." All I could do was stare wide eyed with my mouth hanging open with Shiro's insane laughter as a background to my numb brain and Kukaku's screaming bloody murder at Kaien well chocking him out for doing things on the fly... Again apparently.

'Umm hey Ossan, Masa? What now?'

Before either could answer Shiro stopped laughing like a mad man losing the last of his screws and butted in. **'HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME AHO AIBOU! DONT I GET A SAY?!'**

'No. All you ever say is kill and mime.'

' **You do know I'm a piece of your soul right. Thus you think about it to.'**

'Yes Shiro, and I choose to ignore that part.'

' **Bastard.'**

'Anyways... Now that Shi-chan has calmed down.'(que shiro swearing up a storm in the background) 'lets get to the real problem.'

'Isn't me being insane a serious and real problem though?'

'Yes, but not the most important problem at the moment. So do we accept or what?' None of us could come up with an answer before a voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Are you talking to your Zanpakuto?" I nodded my head yes. "Well then it's final, you are now my Otouto (lil' bro). Understand?" And now I shake my head no. " Ehhhhhhhh! What's not to understand?"

'Ummmm. Crap what do I say-write?'

 _'Just write, why me.'_ So I did, and all hell broke lose... Again.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am sorry it took so long. I'll try to get ya the next chapter sometime this month but no promises. K? _Also does anyone have a good name for a stuck up teacher. I need help._**

 **This will be a little slow but I plan for many funny things! Please comment what you think would be funny to happen. FYI he will be going to school with Byakuya. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3- time for school

**Well here it is finally school time!**

 **Disclaimer: yup, still don't own anything...such a sad existence**.

* * *

Previously:

"Are you talking to your Zanpakuto?" I nodded my head yes. "Well then it's final you are now my Otouto (lil' bro). Understand?" And now I shake my head no. " Ehhhhhhhh! What's not to understand?"

'Ummmm. Crap what do I say-write?'

 _'Just write, why me.'_ So I did, and all hell broke lose... Again.

Now:

It's finally here, an escape from that hellish training. Sadly, I arrived two months after the start of the year. Thus I have been stuck learning how to be a noble and how to run a clan for the past 10 months. As well as alking to some low ranking Shinigami and Unohana-taicho to get me to remember.

++flashback++

Kukaku insisted I call her Nee-san. Thus _Nee-San_ was pushing me toward a room well speaking a mile a minute kinda sounding like a psychopath. "Wearenowheadingtowardsthetearoomthereyouwillmeettheteachershewillbeteachingyouhowtositproperlyanddrinkteaadequatelyaswellashowtonegiototewiththeelderssothatyoudontendupwithastuckupsnobasawifeohlookwearehere!" At that nee-san shoved me into a room with a wrinkly old lady that has her gray and white hair in a to tight bun and a pinched face. So not what I expected considering that all the Shiba's and there retainers are very happy go lucky. I can tell this will be hell. Not only that but Muramasa is the only Zanpakuto that decided to stay awake. Something about not wanting to out me as a hybrid. Damn them.

"The new heir to the Shiba clan?" The pinched woman asked.

"Hai (yes), Iwasaki-san." Kukaku almost whispered. The lady's name means stone cape. Guess that explains it. Kukaku's being subdued to. Weird. As Kukaku left the room she leaned in and whispered that I should follow all directions given to me.

"Sit." That was it. That was all she said, as if I was a dog needing training. When all I did was stare at her in disbelief she raised her hand and I was wrapped in binding kido. Then she hit me upside the head with a ruler.

++flashback end++

Now I know proper adequate, sign language, how to sit properly, and drink/make tea, know high level kido-my reiatsu doesn't allow basic kido-, and the whole nobles rule book, front to back. I also have a minor concussion but, that is apparently besides the point and I wouldn't have one if I wasn't and I quote "a lazy, good for nothing idiot." She's not as good at the name calling as Kukaku, it's definitely interesting listening to the names she says, although Shiro's is more colorful.

Well now I have Kaien and Nee-San sending me off at the gate to the academy. "You can do it Otouto! I know you can!" Kaien yelled.

"Of course, he can Nii-San. After all if he fails then I'm sure Iwasaki-San will be more than happy to reteach him the proper... _Etiquettes_ fit for a Shiba." at that Nee-San was cackling like a mad man or mad woman in her case, my que to leave. I lift my hands in a wave good bye. I'm sure I can talk now with my healing but, Unohana-Taicho said I would be permanently mute sooo no point in rocking the boat.

As I turned to leave Kaien grabbed my arm. "You know that even after you go to the academy you'll always be welcome back home right? Don't be a stranger." I nodded my head and turned to leave again when Kaien spoke up again. "I'm serious Otouto. No matter what your past held, here and now the compound is a home you can run to. I know we can't replace whatever family you had but we are your family now. Understand Otouto?" I nodded my head slowly this time well looking him in the eyes. At that Kaien let go. "Good luck Otouto, not that you'll need it ne?" I gave him an almost smile, for Kaien was right they are my family, and they can become strong enough to live and I'm strong enough to protect them this time. As I turned I could see Kaien and Nee-San's eyes widening. I do love them dearly just like... No don't go there.

"Hey you," I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Why are you shaking your head? Scared for the exam?" I turn to see the strangest thing ever. It was _The Kuchiki Byakuya_ smiling at a complete stranger. I shake my head again. "Is shaking your head all you can do?" I glare and shake my head again. His smile turns into a grin and I glare harder well pulling a notebook from my pocket because, I have no clue who knows sign language and who doesn't. As I write Byakuya asks "Am I not good enough for you to talk to?" He looks a little peeved till I hold up the notebook. The words say I am mute. "Oh, sorry." At this he looks a little sheepish. Now that I have time to look and aren't so shocked I see that Byakuya is shorter then normal, a little shorter than me with his hair pulled back in a simple pony tail instead of the braid my Nee-San said I had to wear because it looked good on me. "You must be a noble heir." At that he pointed to my hair ornament that was tied into my braid. "Which clan are you from. Oh yeah, I'm Kuchiki Byakuya. Pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand to shake. After I shake his hand and write my name, he starts going on and on about the test from the previous years and how it's diffrent every year.

As we walk up to the table with three shinigami at it Byakuya stops talking and his expression becomes well, expressionless. The man in the middle speaks up. "Hello, possible students I am the principal here. You may call me Shinjiki-Sensei." He was an oldish man, black hair that was fraying at the bottom. The top of the hair was pulled back in a small ponytail with the rest going to mid back. "The man to my right," he points to a man with cropped hair except for a really long braid with random twine wrapped in, running down the middle of his head to the seat of the chair. He just like Byakuya had no expression. "Is Kusashika-Sensei he teaches Kido 4th to 6th year advanced placement. And to my left would be Division 4's 4th seat Kikiyo-San." Kikiyo-San was a petite girl who looked to be about thirteen yet I could tell she was strong. She was probably in the 1st relief squad who take care of patients in battle grounds. "Now who are you?"

At this Byakuya stepped forward. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya and this is Shiba Ichigo."

"Thank you Kuchiki-San but why can't Shiba-San introduce himself?" Kusashika-San asked.

"He's mute."

At this all all three frowned, Shinjiki-Sensei asked what all of them wanted to know. "Permanently?" In response I took out my notebook and wrote on it. When I showed them my answer the two on the sides frowned more well Shinjiki-San looked more thoughtful. "Why write, 'Unohana-Taicho said so' instead of just nodding your head." My answer- because, I hold out hope.

"Hope in something even my captain says is impossible?!" Screeched Kikiyo-San. Me- the impossible has happened before.

Before Kikiyo-San could blow up Kusashiki-Sensei put his hand in front of her well speaking up. "You know... It might not be such a good idea to antagonize one of your proctors. Now is it Shiba-San?" All I did was stare with a raised eyebrow. After a second or two of the staring contest I turned toward Byakuya and tilted my head in question.

"Oh ya. May we please sign up to take the entrance exam?"

" Of course Kuchiki-San. Here you go." At that he handed us a form. At the top was the words born in soul society. After was some basic questions like; name- first and last, age, birth date, etc. then there was the not so basic questions; favorite food and strong suits, are you a leader or a follower and what kidos do you know?

After filling out the form a woman in onmitsukido uniform lead us to a gym where people of all looking ages milled about.

* * *

 **Well sorry for the late update as well as the short chapter. If you see anything wrong please tell me I don't have a beta reader. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though.**


	5. Chapter 4- let it begin

**Sorry for my long absence. I know I'm a slacker, I repent. Though now it is time for the exam to begin! They don't know that though. Have fun reading for that's why ya are here right? Please tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this or else this would be canon and I would be rich and my armada would have sailed long ago...**

* * *

Previously

 _"Of course Kuchiki-San. Here you go." At that he handed us a form. At the top was the words born in soul society. After was some basic questions like; name- first and last, age, birth date, etc. then there was the not so basic questions; favorite food and strong suits, are you a leader or a follower and what kidos do you know?_

 _After filling out the form a woman in onmitsukido uniform lead us to a garden where people of all looking ages milled about._

NOW

Okay not what I was expecting. "How about we head in that direction." I tilted my head trying to convey confusion. Apparently I conveyed that well. "There's a big tree off to that side. We can climb the branches to see what's going on and also we can avoid the stares we are getting." I look around and noticed that yes we are being stared at. Man my senses are dulling. Also, yes there is a big tree or rather a giant heather tree, the area we where allowed in was also blocked off by rows of holly trees. As I looked around I noticed the difference between outside and in here, the most obvious being everyone in here was calm as if they had already passed. I grabbed onto Byakuya stopping him from going further.

"What is it?" I pulled out my pad and wrote my observations down for him to read. As he read his brows scrunched together giving him an almost child like appearance that I thought was impossible for him, it was kinda cute... Weird. Anyway I turned my sketch pad around and wrote 'notice the difference between inside and outside the gate.' As Byakuya read his eyes grew wide and he swiveled his head around.

Byakuya stumbled over his words. "How? Wha-? WHY?" To answer 'heather can mean healing or immortality, but in this case I think it's right of passage and holly trees mean protection and overcoming anger.'

At that Byakuya finally looked like his older self with a blank look. "Why in the world do you know that?" At that we kept staring at each other till I shrugged and moved towards the corner of the grounds where I noticed that instead of a holly tree was an elder tree. The reason I knew the meaning of different things was because, during the war we had to revert to the old ways to protect ourselves, mainly imbuing reiatsu into diffrent object with an intent but the intent had to match the symbolism of the object. You could say that it's like people's love potions. They imbue reiatsu which they think is 'magic' into a red rose and crush it into powder adding in some apple juice. Sooo. Ya.

I was interrupted from my musing when a hand reached for my back, without turning a grabbed the hand and flipped the person over my hand. In this I felt justified considering my back was facing the elder tree with maybe a couple of inch difference. Thus impossible to get behind me. As the person landed five things happened, one- Byakuya jumped at least four feet into the air. Two- The person I threw leaped at my throat. Three- Another one came up behind me grabbing for my braided hair. Four- I was definently thanking Kukaku-Nee-San for forcing me to braid my hair because, that made it easier to move out of the way. Five- a whistle was blown from over head.

* * *

*Byakuya*

I was dumbstruck "Why in the world do you know that?" I mean lets get real not even my father would know the meaning behind trees, why would he. So I looked, and stared and stared some more at Ichigo till finally he looked as if he'll give me an answer. But no, I got a shrug as he turned around. I fell, got up and followed well flattening my kimono. "Ichigo, that is some really random knowledge. Why would you need to know that. Ichigo, Ichig-Ahh!" A loud thud occupying a person hitting the floor in front of me caused me to scream. Immediately after was a load whistle, the combined sounds of both silenced the already whispered words, half the yard looking at us, the other half looking up.

What the hell was a person doing on- never mind not on the floor but with a sword to Ichigo's throat and Ichigo's hand around their neck, I say their because, they where covered head to toe in poofy cloaks, same as the person behind Ichigo one hand at his mid back the other above Ichigo's head Palm facing towards him with Ichigo's hand holding his wrist.

I was startled out of my head by the sound of clapping from above. "Bravo, bravo boy." At that the clapping stopped and a woman stood at my side, no not woman but the Vice-Captain of squad 12, Koguma-fukutaicho, following behind her was Shinjiki-Sensei and a plain faced man with short black hair and no facial expressions what so ever. Oh wait scratch that, that is a woman. "Since you seem so keen on fighting how about you go first then. Ne? Although the first test is a pair thing, soooo." The fukutaicho turned to face us. "Who would like to volunteer, after all no partner means automatic failure." Upon hearing this I raised my hand for I was sure Ichigo would do the same for me. Weird considering I had just met the guy no more than ten minutes ago, but I feel as if he is... I don't know, just ment to be.

"Ooo yay my first victim actually volunteered!" The Fukutaicho turned around-she's making me dizzy- and yelled, "RAISE MY STAGE! GRAB MY POTIONS!" At that I was worried. Potions. "You two get on the stage. QUICKLY!" And quickly we did, me scared for my life well only looking a little worried and Ichigo being as expressionless as ever. "Good, good. Don't move!" At that she grabbed a random vial and tossed it at our feet causing a giant royal blue cloud of smoke to billow over us. At that all went black and all heard was the cackling of a mad man... Woman.

* * *

 **Again sooo sorry for the wait. And I must ask what. Should the potion do to them? Well Tata for now and please review. I thank you for reading. Also, no this isn't a cross over Koguma-Fukutaicho just likes to make weird things like Kisuke but she leans more towards the organic side instead of metal like Kisuke. I was thinking this would be where Kisuke got inspiration for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute that he creates.**


	6. Chapter 5: What Just Happened

**Hello and welcome back to my tale of heroics and adventure, fighting and mushy gushy romance... Not really but hey it's the sentiment that counts right? Well here goes nothing**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own otherwise this all would be canon and not on this site...**

 **P. S. Sorry this was written and published on my phone with no beta.**

 _Previously_

 _"Ooo yay my first victim actually volunteered!" The fukutaicho turned around-she's making me dizzy- and yelled, "RAISE MY STAGE! GRAB MY POTIONS!" At that I was worried. Potions. "You two get on the stage. QUICKLY!" And quickly we did, me scared for my life well only looking a little worried and Ichigo being as expressionless as ever. "Good, good. Don't move!" At that she grabbed a random vial and tossed it at our feet causing a giant royal blue cloud of smoke to billow over us. At that all went black and all heard was the cackling of a mad man... Woman_.

Chapter 5: What Just Happened

*Ichigo*

I woke to a splitting headache and the sound of groaning. I tried to open my eyes but the light was to bright. Oh fudge, well I needed to get up anyway because, what ever that mad woman had done couldn't be good if the sudden feminine scream was anything to go by.

"I'M BLUE, I'M FUCKING BLUE. MY BEUTIFUL SNOW WHITE SKIN IS BLUE!" I look up and see that no the scream did not originate for a girl but a guy, who was undoubtedly blue. Why? I look around and see three others, and Byakuya is no where to be seen. I stand up, chest is heavy. I look down and yup, there is a reason. Any guesses why, any? Come on shot for the skies, the skies the limit, not my pride though. Because, _that_ is apparently disposable considering one, I only have underwear on. Two, my boobs are at least a c-cup and nothing covering. Lastly three, the same can be said for the other four especially since two of them are women. Awesome. Alright time to get up.

As I got up the group looked to me. The man with the blue skin said "well look who finally decided to join the land of the living." God that guy is a prick, I hope I don't have to deal with him long. To state this I flipped him the finger well glaring.

"Umm, excuse me. Madam or sir umm." I look to the side of blue boy to see a girl with slightly discolored skin on the side of her neck as well as splotches on her arms, legs, ad her stomach. Upon closer inspection I see slits in the discoloring yet it's not bleeding. I reach up to her neck causing her to squeak and apologize excessively. At that I shake my head and sign 'not bleeding' well hoping she knew sign language because, along with no clothes I also don't have my notebook and pen. "Ooh, oooh right they're gills, it's what the potion that was dumped on me did." I nod my head in the positive and with that she continues. "We have a problem that no one seems to wanna address instead of the changes that happened." With a tilt of my head I get, "here, a note from the creepy lady."

It read 'dear examinees; My name is Toguma-fukutaicho, I am the vice captain of squad 12 and what I poured on you are some failed experiments of the divisions, they will last for one year. In that year you are expected to kill all the other 'small nations' well adapting to the situation. Have fun! Oh ya on the last note, no telling anyone your name we don't want anyone playing favorites based on heritages and without further adu pick a leader and get to conquering. P. S. It's really is okay to kill. A month will have passed when you get out. ' I look into the trees well thinking 'that seems fun but how to do this without killing cause whether we actually get in trouble for killing or not I don't think I can stomach seeing a dead human right now.' At that another note was, well not exactly shoved more like lightly put into my field of vision. Looking up I see fish girl was holding the paper with blue boy still whining and the last girl-with dog ears and tail- being held back by a giant young man with a horn in the middle of his forehead.

Looking back at the paper I see a diffrent hand writing. 'Hello examinees; I am the headmaster of the school Shinjiki-Sensei, I wrote this to tell you not to worry about killing or harming others because, right now you are inside a special kido that when an examinee is killed they and their body will teleport out of the bubble to safety. But beware you will feel the pain of dying and other injures. Please do be careful.' That's certainly handy why haven't I heard of this? I look back up to ask fish girl to ask who our leader was only to see her with wide puppy dog eyes.

Upon raising my eyebrow she yells, "Please be the king!" With that all motion stops in the clearing. To say I was stunned would be an under statement. 'Any opinions. Shiro, Ossan, MASA' And of course no response. Perfect just perfect. So I signed 'Why me'. And that put everyone into action again. "WHY NOT!" "WHAT THE HELL KINDA SUGESTION IS THAT YOU STUPID GIRL!" "THAT'S RIGHT I SHOULD BE KING!" I have gotta stop asking that. The fish girl looked like a demon as she jumped to strangle dog girl for her comment on her stupidity, dog girl went back to trying to beat blue boy to a pulp and blue boy went back to screeching like a banshee well trying to get away and the big guy tried to separate them like a dad breaking up a fight between his kids. Wow, now that's a picture. ' **So what's that make you Aibou**.' 'Oh now you respond, and what's that supposed to mean?' **'Simple ya gotta daddy and kids, what's left.'** 'I AM NOT THE MOTHER!' I hear Shiro's cackling along with Ossan's low chuckle. Even Masa was trying to hold back his laugh, bastards.

"We're sorry." I come back to reality and realize I was glaring and I had lowered my reiatsu to the level of suffocation for non-spiritual beings on habit from leading new graduates that weren't close to ready for war before the school was destroyed. I go back to my usual blank look and release my hold on my reiatsu. "A-anyway we should probably name ourselves, right." Dog girl stood tall trying to gain back some pride well still looking obedient. She's probably from a minor noble clan or a servent of a major one. Blue boy broke in again well simultaneously not reading the atmosphere. "I shall be called nobleman then and you shall be big guy, servent no. 1 and 2 and you'll be advisor." He pointed at horn man, fish girl, dog girl, and then me respectively.

"Why you little." Dog girl growled-Fitting-as she leaped toward blue boy, only to be stopped by horn man.

A scream ripped across the air. "SILENCE!" We all turned to see fish girl huffing. "You-" at that she pointed at blue boy. "Will be Shiroi Yuki-kun (white snow. White is his last name snow is his first name), you-" her finger swung to dog girl. "Will be Monogatari Inu (tale dog. Dog first, tale last), you-" this time it was horn boy. "Will be Hōn Akuma (horn demon. I think you get it), I will be Na Sakana (name when used by itself, fish), and you shall be Taiyō-ō (sun King). Get it got it good."

Silence, that was all till horn man- Hōn-San spoke up for the first time. "Shouldn't the king get the final say." That. That was a good point and apparently everyone thought so to as they were all staring at me. Well that's just great. I could hear Shiro cackling in the background. I'm fine with it, easy to remember, so I nod.

"Now what?" Was all I heard before lying down on a stump and going to sleep well silently setting up a kekkai (barrier) that Kisuke had tattooed on the inside of my wrist just like with the rest of the leaders(another old way), to hide us as well as protect.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you read the updates because I have changed some facts after reaserch and talking to Chimera629 to make it fit the canon universe better. Thank you Chi-chan! and thank you to my reviewers it gives me the courage to continue writing. now on a last note the final vote for Ichigo's date mate is up on my profile please vote!**


	7. Chapter 6- let's play a game

**Heyoh, Sorry for the wait. I had writer block and could only think about old fashioned. I want to thank miko-kunlol12, Heaven-water-sister for here reviews on my chapters, as well as thank PJODPRC9 for their review I liked the extra input and Ja ne I'm glad you think my plot has potential It made me happy to read that but, no it isn't a cross over the captain of squad 12 has always been eccentric so I made her like combining different plants with reiatsu which resulted in the potions. Again thank you all so much. Now I give you the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this Ichigo would have ran away after losing his powers and got kidnapped into the slave trade only to be broken out and become the best agent to a foreign country or a tattoo artist or librarian I'm not sure which…**

 **'Bold'=Shiro talking**

 _'Italics'=Ossan talking_

'Underlined'=Muramasa talking

(Authors notes)

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Silence, that was all till horn man- Hōn-San spoke up for the first time. "Shouldn't the king get the final say." That. That was a good point and apparently everyone thought so to as they were all staring at me. Well that's just great. I could hear Shiro cackling in the background. I'm fine with it, easy to remember, so I nod._

 _"Now what?" Was all I heard before lying down on a stump and going to sleep well silently setting up a kekkai (barrier) that Kisuke had tattooed on the inside of my wrist just like with the rest of the leaders(another old way), to hide us as well as protect._

CHAPTER 6: Let's Play a Game

*Byakuya*

What in the world is going on! I mean First I wake up to the sounds of a cat dying, only to find that it really was a cat. Although the cat was mostly a boy, who was screaming very much like a dying cat at another boy who was barring fangs at him. Fang boy had a girl holding one arm as her skin changed color between yellow, red and blue, well on fang boy's other arm was a normal boy straining harder than color girl. What even… AND WHERE WAS ICHIGO! And why do I feel top heavy. I don't want to look because, I just know I'm a girl and not dressed if the other people are any indication.

Okay calm down and think this through, look at details. Alright, Cat boy; he has pink ears to match his obscenely bright pink hair and tail, the tip being light blue. Why? Focus, okay he also isn't very muscled meaning probably from the higher districts but not nobility. Eyes match the baby blue at the tip of his tail. He was clutching and crinkling some paper in his hands. He looks to be about 11-12 years old.

Alright moving on Color girl again skin changing from yellow, red, and blue. Yellow being of the sun range and staying the shortest time of about a millisecond. Blue being dark like midnight and lasting a little longer than a millisecond though less than a second. Red was ruby and lasts, one, two, three seconds. Wonder what causes the color change? Okay, bag at her feet, hair is inky black with eyes of the earth-green with a hint of brown around the outside edge. I'd say B cup and about 18-19 years old.

Next is Fang boy, one word scary looking probably lower district, thus the dispute most likely. He had lips of blood red-wow like sacrificed a couple hundred people's blood red-and fangs curved all the way down his chin like that of a saber-tooth tiger. His hair was a deep seated violet with eyes of glowing molten red. He really does look like a demon. This boy looked to be 18-19 as well.

Lastly was the Normal boy. On closer inspection though his hands and feet where webbed between his fingers and toes around which was slightly gray same on the sides of his neck with slits I'm assuming are gills. He is now Fish boy. His hair is grassy green with eyes a dark chocolaty brown almost black. I'd say he was 15-16 years old.

Alright, so important details. Wait paper. Ugh, I hate myself. No time to hate myself. "Excuse- "

"What do ya wan' ya doxy!" Fang boy turned and howled at me. Temper much.

Wait, "Doxy! Excuse you I am not a doxy. I am a- "

"STOP!" interrupted again, this time by color girl though. "Don't say who you are. Oi, Catty go give him the papers!" She yelled at the Cat boy causing him to squeak and scramble towards me arms stretched out papers forward. As I took the papers 'Catty' clambered backwards head bowed in fear. Just what did Fang boy do or say. On the paper was chicken scratch of words.

'dear examinees; My name is Toguma-fukutaicho, I am the vice captain of squad 12 and what I poured on you are some failed experiments of the divisions, they will last for one year. In that year you are expected to kill all the other 'small nations' well adapting to the situation. Have fun! Oh ya on the last note, no telling anyone your name we don't want anyone playing favorites based on heritages and without further adu pick a leader and get to conquering. P. S. It's really is okay to kill. A month will have passed when you get out. '

On the other paper was neat scrawl letters

'Hello examinees; I am the headmaster of the school Shinjiki-Sensei, I wrote this to tell you not to worry about killing or harming others because, right now you are inside a special kido that when an examinee is killed they and their body will teleport out of the bubble to safety. But beware you will feel the pain of dying and other injures. Please do be careful.'

Okay then, "Who's our leader?" I asked causing the yelling to start back up.

As the yelling continued I noticed color girls skin slowly stopped changing between the three colors and eventually stayed ruby red and then she burst. "STOP IT!" she screamed, everyone turned to her as she huffed and puffed for a couple of seconds before straitening and continued. "How about a game to decide. The first to capture an enemy will be king and who ever captures someone first will radio it in with these." She held up five denrishiki probably from the bag lying at her feet. "Before you radio it in you must bring them back here. Does that sound good?" We all nod and she handed us each a denrishiki. "Good ready- "

"Wait!" Catty yelled. "How do we know who was first, if it's between two people it's complete hear say."

"So what do you suggest wimp?" Fang boy growled lowly. I hope he doesn't win.

"Names?"

"Fine I'm one, Doxy is two, fishy's three, you can be four," He pointed at each giving them a number before turning to color girl and smirked. "and you, screamer can be five." Really hope he donesn't win.

Before anyone can speak up color girl speaks flatly. "Fine, get ready go." Let the games begin and I know just where to go, Ichigo I'm coming.

* * *

 **Tada! The next chapter! Hope you like and I'm sorry for the long delay. Though can you tell who will be the villain for this test? Wonder who will win. Can Byakuya find Ichigo in time or will someone else find someone first? Tada, I'm proud though there is probably a lot of mistakes… Have fun! Also please vote on Ichigo's date mate on my profile, It's down to two contestants.**


	8. Chapter 7: What Did They Do?

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my story What Wasn't Written in Time or for short 3WT as is written on my computer. I hope you all still find this story unique in the time travel section and I hope you like my idea for the school test taking after all this is only the first testvand I hope you're still enjoying this story. I had a hard time deciding who the perspective this chapter would be from because, I will be skipping ahead by almost a month from said person's perspective and almost a year by Ichigo and Byakuya's perspective. So, without further ado I give you (drumroll please) Chapter 7!**

 **Oh, wait… Disclaimer… Ya I don't own so no one sue…**

 **'Bold'=Shiro talking**

 _'Italics'=Ossan talking_

'Underlined'=Muramasa talking

(Authors notes)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

 _Before anyone can speak up color girl speaks flatly. "Fine, get ready go." Let the games begin and I know just where to go, Ichigo I'm coming._

Chapter 7: What Did They Do?!

*Yamamoto*

Relax. Relax. Let all worldly pressures cease. Relax. Relax. Take a breather before another meeting central demands we have. Stupid bastards. Rel- "Sou-Taicho! Sou-Taicho!" Nope, no relax. No letting it go. Damn my responsibilities, I need to find a successor and soon. If only my prodigies would do but no one is a womanizing drunk and the other is sick! maybe Aizen when he gets more experience ad strength under his belt.

"Yes, Shinjiki-san. How can I be of service?"

Shinjiki made sure to bow low well he spoke to the head of _The_ Gotei 13. "I have come to tell of the oddities in the entrance exam."

I sigh, again the time barrier is showing oddities, maybe we should stop using this test, yes that'll solve this after all not many survive the first few days much less a year in the barrier. "Please raise your head," as his head raises I ask about the oddities he spoke of, though it's probably just wavering in the barrier.

"Ah, yes the oddities, as usual the barrier is wavering but, I came to speak about the happenings inside the barrier." Inside? I wave for him to continue. "It would be easier to understand if you saw it." I raise my eyebrow well puffing my chest a bit to show my displeasure at this idea. He gets the idea and rushes to continue. By this point most of the captains and the vice captains have shown up. "only three examinees have died and the rest have built a castle." I just stare. What else are you to do except-

"A castle, you're kidding right Shinjiki-sensei" the tenth division captain, Shiba Ishin blurts out in true Shiba fashion, arms waving and everything.

"I-indeed Shiba-Taicho, the remaining 157 examines have built a castle and- "he was cut off.

"And there's hardly enough resources for 50 people to last three months much less 157 for a year _and_ build a castle _and_ do more." Koguma, division 12's vice captain spoke up considering she's the one to make the area this time around.

"But, they have! They built a castle with a town around it, what looks to be an arena, and a wall to surround it all."

By this point Shihōin Yūkuro, Captain of division 2 had arrived. "Indeed the examines have, Shihōin- Taicho reporting in on progress of 132nd year examinees." I wave for him to continue. "I was able to infiltrate the city without being seen. Upon inspection, I have found a flourishing city with all clothed and fed, they were so prosperous they were selling clothes, jewelry I would buy for my wife, and strange food. There were bands playing on the street, dancers dancing, and vendors yelling. It was like a recreation of the Greek roman empire! Truly amazing. The dome was indeed an arena though it was empty."

"And the castle?" I had to ask, it was the one thing he didn't mention and the one question that had the captain looking sheepish.

"I became lenient when looking at the town thus when I went to the castle it went up on alert and I was almost spotted."

"So, you don't know who the king is then?" Ukitake- captain of squad 13 asked.

"Or Queen Jū-chan. You never know." Kyōraku- captain of squad 8 intervened.

"Indeed I only know their names by the talk in the town, I have heard of two kings, Taiyo-ō and Mūn-ō and the town is called Yoruhi."

"Hmm, the sun king and the moon king of the moon and sun town." I say out loud. Yet I am talked over by my two favorite students.

"Aw, so it is a guy or rather two guys ruling." Kyōraku whines.

"There, there Shun you know it's difficult for women to raise in power I mean look only two captains are female and only five vice captains." Ukitake tried to sooth him.

At this point Shihōin cleared his throat. "They are called king but, I think they're female." Now this news stunned all silent for about two seconds. Then came havoc. I sigh and raise my cane before slamming Ryūjin Jakka down, quieting the room. "How much time till one year has passed in the barrier?"

"Three days for us Sou-Taicho, 36 and a half days for them." Koguma Taicho spoke up.

"I see. Who would like to see this city themselves?" All the captains and vice captains raised their hands though the most enthusiastic was Shiba Ishin and Kaien (vice to squad 13) and surprisingly Kuchiki Sōjun captain of division 6. "Very well, Why?" I ask as I turn to Shihōin- Taicho.

"I wish to go, so that I can find out who was the one to alert the others of my presence in the castle."

Next was of third division. "Indeed, Though I'm more interested in the strange music."

Next after Mikimune Mo was captain of division 4 Unohana Retsu. "I'm curious on how so many stayed alive."

Now 5th division's captain Hirako Shinji. "The so-called kings are intriguing, who heard of two people sharing the throne and two ladies to boot, how'd they become king if not through brute strength?" Kami help those kings, once Hirako has his eye on you he won't stop till your stripped bare, fugitively speaking.

6th with Byakuya Sōjun, "My son is among those to survive and I wish to see how he is, it'll put my heart and my wife's heart at ease."

7th with Aikawa Rabu. "Do I need a reason to want to see a castle that mind you should have been impossible to build?" Okay, Fair enough. Though I do give him the stink eye for the attitude.

8th, Kyōraku Shunsui. "Queens, need I say more." Womanizing drunk, where did I go wrong.

9th, Muguruma Kensei. "There military must be organized, I'm curious on how."

10th, Shiba Ishin, oh joy. "MY NEPHEW, MY WONDERFUL NEPHEW IS IN THIS EXTRODAARY GROUP! AND I HAVE YET TO MEET HIM! I WISH TO MEET HIM OH GREAT AND POWERFUL SOUTAICHO!" Pray to Kami the nephew is more like Kaien- fukutaicho than Isshin-Taicho.

Moving on, 11th with Kenpachi Mamino the 5th kenpachi, "Fight! They gotta be good to sense Yūkuro even when he does get sloppy." Right, should have known.

12th, Kirio Hikifune. "I'm curious about a boy my vice doused in the beginning, he was very… Interesting and he has yet to show up in the 'dead' zone." Kami help this boy.

Last is 13th division, Ukitake, bless him and let us leave off on a good note. "My fukutaicho has been talking non-stop about his new baby brother for the past eleven months and I wish to meet him all things considered and that he is only 43 and isn't in the 'dead' zone yet." But, peace is too much to ask for. So, all hell broke loose. Kami take me now.

* * *

 **There we are. Who are these two female kings? How'd they build an empire in one year? Where in the world is Ichigo and Byakuya? Who of the captains and vice captains will be going? Oh, and please vote on who you wish Ichigo to be with it is down to two people.**


	9. Chapter 8: Meet and Greet

**Hello and thank you for the wait. So I got organized and learned what the most basics of basics it takes to make things, so most the biggest materials used in the items which means no this isn't actually possible. I have also decided on which captains and vice captains will go to see the empire our two kings have made.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own because, I don't…**

 **'Bold'=Shiro talking**

 _'Italics'=Ossan talking_

'Underlined'=Muramasa talking

'blah' = Character Thought

(Authors notes)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

 _Last is 13th division, Ukitake, bless him and let us leave off on a good note. "My fukutaicho has been talking non-stop about his new baby brother for the past eleven months and I wish to meet him all things considered and that he is only 43 and isn't in the 'dead' zone yet." But, peace is too much to ask for. So, all hell broke loose. Kami take me now._

Chapter 8: Inside the Unknown and Impossible

*Random Guard*

'Ugh, nothing ever happens I mean everyone is either dead or inside the castle and the wild life doesn't ever come close to the wall. Wait I take that back.' I run and ring the bell at the closest station five yards away well yelling to other guard posts. "Humans approaching! Humans approaching!" As I turned to look at them again I look closer. Oh crap, "Captains approaching, Inform the kings! Captains approaching!"

* * *

*Byakuya*

'Ah, finally! We figured out how to keep water heated, now a hot bath.' Ichigo was undressing behind me to get in the bath as well. I couldn't help but peer behind me to see Ichigo's back. No matter how many times we help each other wash I can't get used to the scars. His back was riddled with scar tissue, his wrists have slightly lighter skin in the way of thin lines the same being for his ankles. His left thigh around mid-way had a think scar line going all the way around his leg. The front had two dull scar lies in the pattern of a cross meeting on his upper left pectoral. And that's only the big scars, there were many smaller thinner scaring.

A shout brought me out of my depressing musings. "My kings, My king! May I enter please. It is an emergency!" Both Ichigo and I grabbed a piece of cloth to cover up with. I look to Ichi and see him nod.

"Enter." I command. At that the door opens and I see Sakana Danshi, The fish boy from my group in the beginning.

"My Kings, seven taicho and two fukutaicho have appeared at the hunting gate. The guard has already sent the alert to the other wall guards and the lead Taicho is asking for you. He would not give a name nor which Taicho he is." I think and tell him thank you well turning away. He understood it was a dismissal. "What do you think Taiyo?" I see him start to sign before lowering his hands and waving at are cloths. I sign and pull out the cloths Sakana Na had assigned as our ruler cloths, after meeting Danshi she switched her first and last name.

The cloths were not my favorite I would even go as to say they are my least favorite. It consisted of cloth made from a weird spider's web, I mean this spider was huge and hairy yet oddly yummy. The web was thick but easily flattened into 2 inches by how ever long we harvested and as thin as cloth. By scrapping it we got a glue like substance and the web strand became soft like silk. Using the glue, we stick two pieces together and get a 4-inch-thick strip of cloth, just add more and it gets bigger. This clothe though was said to be a shirt but it looks more like bandages died dark blue wrapped around my breast and only that and it ties in the front like a Victorian corset does in the back.

The skirt is made of the same material and kept white, the left side reaches my knees and the right reaches mid-thigh.

Ichigo's shirt was the same as mine but died red. His pants though for he gets pants are made from the hide of a fuzzy fish. The fuzz falls of when the skin dries leaving behind a flexible black material that acts just like a Shinigami's cloth. It's tight around his left leg to his ankle but the right cut of at mid-thigh. On his knees is the joint of the spider allowing for padding when he fights. After all I am the diplomatic king and he is the warrior king. On Ichigo's back is a broad sword that our black smiths made.

We are both wearing a necklace mine the moon and Ichigo's the sun and around our upper arm is three strings intertwined; Light blue, dark blue, and gold for me and red, brown, and green for Ichigo. Alright to the gate.

* * *

*At the gate, Kaien's POV*

'Yay yay yay yay. I can't wait to see Ichigo. He'll be the first person I look for. I wonder what potion was dropped on him.' By this point I was practically vibrating. That's probably why Captain turned to me and reminded me of the rules like a parent scolding a child. "Now remember Kaien I know your excited but, don't call out his name when you find him. No causing trouble, best behavior. You are a member of the Gotei 13."

"Now, now Jū-chan Kaien is an adult, he can take care of himself." Kyōraku-Taicho interrupts.

"I know Shun, I just can't help but worry. He's so excitable."

"Maybe but, he can follow the rules without being reminded every ten minutes."

"But he never stopped taking about _him_ , you should know that."

"Yes I know- "

I interrupted "I'm right here." I say frowning. I mean come on, I am literally right there!

"We know." They say together. Before I could open my mouth the gate raised up. On the other side was two beautiful girls. The girl in front had black hair and very little clothes, behind her was a girl with orange hair… That's definitely Ichigo. I hear a simultaneous whistle from both Kyōraku-Taicho and Hirako-Taicho, a gasp from Kuchiki-Taicho and Fukutaicho, Uncle giggled as did Kirio-Taicho. I admit I was grinning wide enough to split my face.

Of to the side The same blue guard that came to tell us that the kings where on their way spoke up. "I present Mūn-ō and Taiyo-ō." For the first name he held his hand in the direction of the black haired beauty and for the second name to Ichi. At that the scantily dressed woman stepped forward and spoke. "Hello and welcome to Yoruhi. As Shiroi-san Introduced us I am Mūn-ō and my co-king is Taiyo-ō."

Shihōin-Taicho nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet both you beautiful ladies. I am Shihōin Yūkuro captain of the second." At that Shihōin-Taicho bowed and Mūn-ō followed suit, Ichi stayed standing strait. All the taicho noticed.

"Excuse me, Taiyo-ō if you are also a king shouldn't you be included in this meet and greet." Kuchiki-Taiyo spoke up.

Instead of Ichi answering Mūn-ō answered. "Taiyo-ō is mute so I'll answer for him and I am the king that deals in diplomacy, Taiyo-ō deals in military matters. His job is to keep a look out."

"His?" Kyōraku-Taicho speaks up.

"Yes Taiyo-ō and I were doused in a potion to change our gender, we are both boys." Mūn-ō explained. So _not_ a beautiful scantily clad woman but man. Ugh, that's saddening I thought she'd make a great pair with Ichi. Oh well. I hear Kyōraku groan.

Shihōin-Taicho cleared his thought. "Behind me are other Taicho and fukutaicho that will introduce themselves _politely_. Then I hope you will answer some questions that we have." At that he turned to us.

"Unohana Retsu Captain of the fourth." Polite.

"Hirako Shinji Captain of the fifth." Grinning like a maniac.

"Kuchiki Ginrei Captain of the sixth." Monotone.

"Kuchiki Sōjun Vice Captain of the sixth." Monotone.

"Kyōraku Shunsui Captain of the eighth." Bored.

"Shiba Isshin Captain of the tenth." Giddy.

"Kirio Hikifune Captain of the twelfth." Sly.

"Jūshirō Ukitake Captain of the thirteenth." Kind.

"Shiba Kaien Vice Captain of the thirteenth." Me! With that all were introduced.

"Then please come this way to the castle so we can get comfortable before answering questions." Mūn-ō waved towards the gate. Inside the gate was the smell of dried blood.

* * *

 **I hope this was great and worth waiting for. To explain the cloth, I don't know how to make cloth without machines so I made up the animals in this world. The world is held together by the kido corps using the same device Ichigo's father did to allow him to train for final getsuga tensho. Hope you liked and please vote on Ichigo's date mate on my profile. R &R please. 1,500 words.**


	10. Chapter 9- The District's Purpose

**Hey, hey, hey! It's good to be typing again. Sorry for the delay, soooo much has happened starting with a job hunt and ending with my boyfriend asking me to marry him. I said yes if your curious. Which also means updates will be as slow as a sloth. Though a sloth will make cuter sounds then me. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach then all of this would be canon, not fanfiction on this website.**

 **'Bold'=Shiro talking**

 _'Italics'=Ossan talking_

'Underlined'=Muramasa talking

'blah' = Character Thought

(Authors notes)

 _Previously_

" _Then please come this way to the castle so we can get comfortable before answering questions." Mūn-ō waved towards the gate. Inside the gate was the smell of dried blood._

Chapter 9: The District's Purpose

*Kuchiki Ginrei POV*

'My son is a beautiful woman. MY _SON_ is a WOMAN! Oh, Kami why out of all the potions did it have to be that one. Breath in, breathe out. Clam down, stress isn't good for the heart. IS. Is that the smell of blood!' In front was buildings made of large stones, blood dripping through doorways.

"Why I Kami's name is there blood everywhere!" screeched Hirako-Taicho and indeed it wasn't just spilling from doorways but there was bloody foot print leading all over, as if they had o destination at all. There was even small splatter on some of the walls between two buildings.

"The cleaning crew comes by twice a week on the meat houses off days. There next cleaning date is tomorrow so this is the dirtiest it gets here in district 4." My son explained all while continuing to walk as if this didn't look like a mass murderer was given free rein of the area.

"District 4?" This time it was Unohana-Taicho who spoke up, though she sounded almost preoccupied as if she didn't care so much about the answer as to her surroundings.

"Yes, there are Eight districts and at the center of the districts is the castle." Again, my son answered. I'm curious if the other king was truly mute or not. "District one houses our market, unlike outside we trade wears rather than money. District two is the farm lands, we grow many different fruits and vegetables. Most of whom we still don't have a name for so we just describe them.

District Three is where the workshops are. There are many different types such as; clothes, jewelry, kitchens, statue builder, weapons and so on. District four is the slaughter house, we only cut up what we need and if by mistake more is cut than it is sent to district three to be salted and dried.

District five is the animal farm where the animals are breed and then sent to slaughter or to the third district to pull carts back and forth between district one and three as well as the castle. District six was supposed to be the relaxation district but since _someone_ found out how to make alcohol from these strange plants it has become more like a pleasure district." Byakuya lists on so, as to get this explanation over with. That is till Hirako-Taicho interrupts.

"And you didn't stop it from becoming this why?"

"Because, if we were to restrict this it would cause unneeded unrest among the citizens and if it doesn't become a problem there is no need to stop them from enjoying themselves. After all no rest makes the body decay." My son states as if it were a fact.

"Now District seven is the scholarly district. A library as well as school exists here to keep track of all we have learned of this land and to teach this knowledge to everyone. As for housing, everyone lives in the guild halls that are in the final District eight that connects to district one because that is where most end there day." At this we come to a stop in front of another gate that has already begun to lower. "And now I present to you the castle." At the sight behind the gate all Taicho and Fukutaicho were struck speechless.

 **Sorry for the short update. I wanted you to understand the lay out of the city and what lies inside. Next chapter will be the castle and hopefully some answers on how this place came to be. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
